Todd Ianuzzi
Todd Ianuzzi is a violent hoodlum whom Beavis and Butt-head idolize. In "Steamroller," he is said to have dropped-out of Highland High School two years before (though he makes a cameo in Bradley Buzzcut's class in "Young, Gifted & Crude"). Beavis and Butt-head look up to Todd and aspire to become part of his gang which consists of himself, his friend Slade, and his apparently part-time fair-weather trashy girlfriend, Gina, who attends Highland High with the duo. Todd, however, expresses only contempt for the two, assaulting them with little or no provocation and referring to them as "girls." A running joke is whenever Beavis and Butt-Head are interested in a woman, she runs off with him—even sometimes having immediate sex with him. Todd is not above taking advantage of Beavis and Butt-head when he needs money or a place to hide from the cops. Todd wears a light blue mechanic's shirt with a name patch and the sleeves torn off, jeans and black boots. He has long blond hair and wears mirrored sunglasses; he has a tattoo on his left (sometimes right) bicep of a flaming skull wearing an eye-patch clutching a knife between its teeth with the script "Life Sucks." He drives a rather battered and well-worn primer-patched green Plymouth Duster recklessly, often onto lawns, through garbage cans, and usually over Beavis and Butt-head's bikes. In the Super Nintendo game, Beavis and Butt-head win a game of chicken against Todd and Earl and manage to have sent him to the hospital, while in Virtual Stupidity, he is smacked around and then crushed by a cow carcass during Butt-head's attempt to "save him" via a slaughterhouse processing machine. In the end, the duo even got him arrested after his enemy's body is discovered in the slaughterhouse. Even though Todd's last name was never mentioned in the series, it was revealed to be Ianuzzi in "This Book Sucks." He was created after series writers Sam Johnson and Chris Marcil suggested the idea of a character that Beavis and Butt-head idolize, even though he beats them up and always rips them off in one way or another. Mike Judge revaled that he based Todd on a teenage bully that lived near him, who's family was somewhat troubled as well. The bully would ride his motorcycle on Judge's family's front lawn and do burnouts, which terrified him as a kid. Todd made his official return to the series in "Snitchers", where he was voiced by Toby Huss. Others He is one of the few characters that never appeared in the movie Beavis and Butt-head Do America. Todd appears in Beavis and Butt-head Virtual Stupidity as the main antagonist. He also appears in the Sega Genesis game, in various places, as a minor antagonist, using an oil can as a weapon. Gallery tod.jpg|Todd in Beavis and Butt-Head's House in Virtual Stupidity. Trivia *Although Todd doesn't make an appearance in Beavis and Butt-head Do America, The character of Muddy Grimes from is similar to, and might be based off of him. In addition, both characters are criminals who threaten the main characters. *His shades, villainous role, and by extension, his voice, make him very similar to Proto Man from the Ruby-Spears Mega Man Cartoon. He may also be a parody of various 'tough-guy' characters from fiction, such as Biff Tannen from Back to the Future. Sources Category:Characters Category:Villains